


你为什么是麻瓜？

by sliencespeak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Childhood, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliencespeak/pseuds/sliencespeak
Summary: 在暴力的阴影下，小西弗勒斯努力改变自己的处境，无数次的失败后，他绝望的尝试把一个想法灌入艾琳脑中。
Relationships: Eileen Prince & Severus Snape, Severus Snape & Tobias Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	你为什么是麻瓜？

**Author's Note:**

> 文章提示：  
> 1.本文时间点为还未就读霍格沃茨学院、还没认识莉莉前的西弗勒斯。  
> 2.本文无cp，暗黑向。  
> 3.弃权声明：所有角色均属于罗琳，我并不拥有他们，也不会藉此获取利益。

西弗勒斯蹲在巷子边的墙角，用树枝在泥土上慢慢书写着一个个字母。

v-o-r-c-e，暴力(Vorce cell，暴力细胞，这里小西弗勒斯直接连结到这个词)。

他停下动作，暗色的瞳孔注视着眼前的事实。

事实就是无法改变、只能接受的忍耐。而西弗勒斯早就消磨了幻想，直面隐藏在谎言背后的深渊。

西弗勒斯注视着这个字，就像在凝视过往的人生。一段时间后，他拿起树枝在前面添加了两个字母。

d-i，离开、分离。

——divorce(离婚)。

西弗勒斯曾经以为这是改变事实的方法，天真的认为自己找到解脱的答案。多么直觉，多么简单，所以艾琳怎么可能不知道呢？

艾琳怎么可能听不到酒瓶破碎的脆响？怎么可能看不到暗红色的血渍？怎么可能感觉不到烙印肌肤的疼痛？

she knows everything(她知道一切)。

光影寂静的随着时间变化，黑暗逐渐吞没泥土上的字迹。当夜色侵占最后的空间后，西弗勒斯沉默地站了起来，他需要在规定的时间前回到家，即使晚归不过是其中一个惩罚的借口。

“妳以为是什么造成了现在？”  
“托比亚，你先冷静一点。”  
“我一直都很冷静！我他妈的就是太冷静了！才会继续待在这里！”  
“托比，我没办法改变血统，但是我发誓不会使用它，生活不会有任何改变。”

今天托比亚没有喝酒，西弗勒斯熟练的判断，于是他直接打开了大门。

“你他妈的不知道先敲门吗？”

西弗勒斯垂头盯着自己的鞋尖，无论敲门与否都会受到责备，但是敲门的后果更加难以忍受。

“托比亚，你……。西弗勒斯，你先回房间。”

西弗勒斯没有动作，他等待着托比亚的指令。

“你还站在这里做什么！”托比亚厌恶的说，“留在这里碍我的眼？”

他一言不发的离开，那两个人又继续没有意义的争吵。西弗勒斯爬上楼梯、打开房门、关上房门、坐到床的边缘、习惯的拿出纸笔、写下——

他写不出任何一个字。

结果注定失败，计划沦为安慰的空想。然而只是失去希望，不过是重复熟悉的现实，没什么大不了的。晚上托比亚可能会喝闷酒，明天他得早点出去，或许可以想办法在学校留晚一点，艾琳——，记得要把午餐的面包留下来，当作周末的食物，艾琳——

——艾琳。

昨天，西弗勒斯低头握着艾琳的手，哀求一个解脱。他脱掉上衣，任由羞耻的伤疤公开展现。他甚至流下软弱的泪水，倾诉所有的恐惧和痛苦。他不奢望报复，只求能离开托比亚。如果不行，至少让艾琳多怜悯他一点，至少让艾琳产生一丝离婚的念头，至少……西弗勒斯在颤抖中抬起头，然后他看到了艾琳的表情。

西弗勒斯不想再崩溃一次。

做点什么，什么都可以，只要让他抛弃现在。成功也好，失败也无所谓，反正他已经在谷底，又有什么能失去？

“你为什么是巫师？”

托比亚的声音传入他的耳朵，西弗勒斯听着楼下刺耳的对话，紧握笔杆写下第一行字。

计划:你为什么是麻瓜？

——

“我发现这个东西。”西弗勒斯仰起头茫然地看着艾琳，黑色的眼睛蕴含着难以辨别的情绪，或许是无措吧。“这是……他做的吗？”

那是一个做工简单的木雕帆船，粗陋的细节暗示它不是出自店铺，而是一个新手笨拙的产品。

艾琳接过掌心大的物品，温柔的抚摸上面的纹路，最后她的目光停留在一个s形的刻痕上。

“以前有一段时间流行亲手做玩具给自己的孩子。”艾琳本来想说些什么，不过她还是停止了话语。

西弗勒斯安静的低下头，艾琳只能看到他黑色的发顶。一会儿后，西弗勒斯瞥了一眼她手上的木雕，迟疑了几秒，最终一言不发的转身离去，任由帆船停留在她的手中。

这件事情像是沉入水中的石头，没有掀起丝毫涟漪。西弗勒斯对待托比亚的态度依然如往常一样冷淡，不愿理会发现的证据。艾琳不忍心逼迫他面对，只能在心里无奈的叹息。

三天后的星期三下午，艾琳习惯性地打扫客厅时，大门被用力地推开，托比亚怒气冲冲地站在门口。

“怎么了？”艾琳讶异的问，现在还没到托比亚回来的时间。

“你的好儿子跑到酒馆鬼混。”托比亚语气冰冷，“我不希望再发生第二次。”一说完，托比亚直接转身离开，艾琳这才看到站在托比亚身后的西弗勒斯。

西弗勒斯呆立在原地，看起来还没回过神。艾琳没有生气，她先是引导西弗勒斯坐到沙发上，把大门关上后，又去厨房倒了一杯水，然后坐到了西弗勒斯旁边。

艾琳把杯子塞到西弗勒斯手中，温和的建议:“要不要喝点水？”

西弗勒斯没有动作，他直直地盯着水面，一段时间后，他突然低声解释。

“我没有去酒馆鬼混。”

“我相信你。”艾琳毫不犹豫地回应。

西弗勒斯僵硬的身体柔软了一些，他仍然没有抬头，艾琳看到他的手指因为过于用力而发白。

“我听说那家酒馆有招聘……我这样年纪的人，工作小时计算，薪资日结。” 西弗勒斯安静的说，“所以我去看看情况。”

艾琳的手轻轻放在他背脊上，他颤抖了一下，没有挣扎，任由艾琳温柔的安慰。

“我不知道。”他喃喃细语，“我想帮忙，我想——”西弗勒斯的声音里蕴含着深层的苦痛，“有人在交易、他们在大叫，”他呼吸混乱，“烟——”

“没事了。你现在很安全。”艾琳打断他的话语，抱住他颤抖的身躯，“没有人会伤害你。”

西弗勒斯僵硬了一下，随即紧紧依靠着她，他的声音在衣料下显得十分沉闷。

“他来了。”西弗勒斯以一种没有起伏的语调说，“我不懂他为什么会来。”

“为什么是托比亚带我离开。”

艾琳倾听着西弗勒斯零散破碎的话语，无声地给予他安慰。直到西弗勒斯倦怠的无法言语，艾琳才柔声哄他回到房间，替西弗勒斯盖上棉被，轻手轻脚的离开。

这天过后，西弗勒斯仍然会避免跟托比亚直接接触，但是艾琳发现西弗勒斯常常暗地里小心翼翼地观察托比亚。当她讲述过去的美好回忆时，西弗勒斯不再极尽讽刺，而是安静的倾听，偶而提出一两个问题。

时间飞速流逝，转眼间就过了一个月，西弗勒斯拿着作业单苦恼地向艾琳抱怨。

“我不用一天就能完成个人作业，麻烦的是专题报告。”西弗勒斯不高兴的说，“报告要求一定要跟别人合作，想到要跟那些同学讨论我真的要疯了。”

艾琳笑着问，“他们怎么了吗？”

“讨论报告时提出一大堆没有可行性的想法，被我反驳后明明说不出解决方案，还继续坚持原本的思路，直到老师出声才愿意放弃。然后莫名其妙拒绝我的计划，也说不出原因，后来想想他们根本是单纯反对我。集合迟到就算了，采访忘词又没有带备忘录，这已经不是能力问题了！而且每次报告都拖到最后一天才完成，我真的对他们无话可说。”

艾琳侧头思索，“我能看一下报告要求吗？”

西弗勒斯把手上的纸递给艾琳。

艾琳快速浏览后，提出疑问:“上面只写需要两人以上参与报告，一定要跟同学合作吗？还是家长也能算是参与者？”

西弗勒斯眼睛顿时亮了起来。“明天我去问老师。”

确认事情的可行性后，西弗勒斯认真询问艾琳的意见。“总共有五个题目可以选择，不过其中四个需要到外面采访。所以我想选最后一个题目——旧物的故事。这样我们不用特别出去，还可以顺便打扫家里的环境。”

艾琳微笑赞同他的想法。

认真清理每一寸空间时，他们才发现杂物多到难以想象。不知道放多久的干燥食品、不知名的发霉物、拳头大小的灰尘团，当然除了这些可以直接丢掉的垃圾外，他们还找到根本没有使用的物品、早已过了使用年纪的旧物、甚至发现了一些意义不明的东西。

“为什么会有洋装？”西弗勒斯看着儿童裙子，语气十分复杂，“这个东西应该跟我无关？”

艾琳诡异的沉默一秒，冷静的解释。“当时有人送我一些衣服，这件裙子不小心混了进来，后来我也没找到机会送人。”

这种解释一半留一半的技巧，不过西弗勒斯一点都没有追究下去的欲望，他随即把这件衣服归类到垃圾区。

“这本书是我的？”西弗勒斯看着被画的乱七八糟的童书，无法想象自己曾经的举动。

“那时候你刚开始学单字，很多字都还没学会。”艾琳怀念的说，“我跟托比亚会轮流陪你看书，有时候你会用图画来表达感想，后来你开始想用文字，我们就替你把想法写下来。”

艾琳翻到其中一页，指著书上的笔迹，“这就是你爸爸写的。”

一说完这句话，艾琳就意识到自己的失言。西弗勒斯已经很久没有叫托比亚爸爸了，甚至到了听见这个单字就会翻脸的地步。艾琳深刻记得西弗勒斯曾冷笑着说这个字污辱了托比亚，流着肮脏血脉的自己不配使用这个称呼。

艾琳屏住呼吸，不过这回西弗勒斯的举动让她十分欣慰。西弗勒斯的手指轻轻滑过书上的注记，然后灵巧的翻阅书页，专注的找寻过往的痕迹。

一段时间后，西弗勒斯说:“确实是他的笔迹。”

每一个旧物就代表一段回忆，而这些回忆恰好是斯内普家最美好的时光。艾琳跟西弗勒斯分享了她的恋爱与婚姻，讲述她和托比亚对新生儿的期待，以及西弗勒斯小时候发生的趣事。艾琳不再需要避讳托比亚的存在，也不再需要注意使用的词汇。午后的阳光温暖明亮，映照出他们脸上自然浮现的微笑。

搜索家里最后一块地方时，西弗勒斯找出一封信，信封上没有任何注记。两人像拆礼物般好奇的猜测里面的内容。西弗勒斯坚持里面是礼节性的问候信，因为信封上没有书写人名，代表送信人跟他们家不熟悉。艾琳则认为这封信一定有特殊意义，不然早就被她处理掉了。

艾琳把开信的工作交给西弗勒斯，看着他兴致勃勃地展开信封，抽出一个样式简单的祝贺卡。西弗勒斯的眼睛扫向信上的文字，愉悦的神情剎那间凝滞。

察觉到不对，艾琳立刻走上前，一眼就读完上面的内容。

‘给西弗勒斯斯内普  
我永远爱你。’

——那是托比亚的笔迹。

“是他写的吗？”西弗勒斯突然转头问她，他的眼睛里混杂激烈的情感，甚至眼角都染上些许红晕。艾琳唯一能辨别的情绪是强烈的渴求，西弗勒斯渴望一个答案。

艾琳凝视着蕴含祝福的卡片，银色的线条环绕着信纸边缘，祝福的话语写在卡片中央，除了笔迹外没有其他多余的线索。艾琳努力回想卡片出现的时机，生日祝福？周月庆祝？不！不！也可能是日常的祝福小卡。托比亚到底是什么时候写下这张卡片？

西弗勒斯正在注视着她，眼中的情感随着时间缓慢的衰减。此刻，艾琳福至心灵的意识到，她的回答是点燃油桶的柴火，释放情感的最后一根稻草。西弗勒斯如此期待正向的情感，她不该让西弗勒斯失望。

“这是托比亚写的。”艾琳坚定的回答。

西弗勒斯定定地看着她，然后灿烂的笑了起来，他的笑容不再隐含忧虑，就像在光明中无忧无虑长大的孩子，没有一丝阴霾。

[小剧场]  
西弗勒斯：前期计划顺利完成了，……，但是一点都不觉得高兴。


End file.
